User blog:MegaSmiley/KRA Model-1
KRA (Kawaii Robotic Assistant) Model-1 or known for short as "Tou" is based on the user Touhoufan911 (Idea half based on mafiaboss624). 'Appearance' Tou's head consists of the broken teevee head, a broken lightbulb and the "kawaii" face which exists of 8 decals and was a real pain to make. Tou wears a labcoat with underneat a skirt aswell as a green .. top ? 'Personality' Tou is the worlds most kawaii & adorable robotic assistant. She is very prone to extremely adorable giggling causing any living being who hears it to immediatly go "awww" like they saw an adorable small kitten or puppy do something cute. 'Backstory' Tou was created as a prototype version of the "URA - Ultimate Robotic Assistant" by Inechi but instead turned out as a kawaii robot so Inechi changed her name to "KRA" as not even Inechi had the heart to destory her as she was too adorable. Tou spends her days working in Inechi's lab as her assistant or occasionally during her free days visits the nearest city (wherever Inechi's lab is) or the Team Dimensiona base where she has gathered up a fan club among the interns..... and Cielo..... 'Power' Tou has no element as she was only meant to be an assistant and not a fighter however it appears her high adorableness is capable of beating down any enemy. 'Moveset:' Passive: ''"Too adorable?" Because of Tou's adorableness enemies don't want to hurt her in the fear she might get sad or cry therefore they hold back. Any attack against Tou only deals 0.75x it's original damage (or 3/4th if you prefer it that way). '''Q: '"Heart Stealer" '' Tou "steals" the hearts of those in a radius around her giving her 1 pink floating heart (like those in the picture) for each person which then float around her. Tou can have a maximum of 9 hearts. '''LMB: '"My Heart will go on" '' Tou uses up 1 of her hearts to enlarge it and fire it as a projectile dealing medium damage to enemies hit. If this attack hits an enemy Tou will "steal" that enemies heart basically replenishing the 1 she just used up. '''E: '"*giggling*" ''Tou uses up 2 hearts and giggles extremely adorably causing all allies in a radius around her to receive a damage boost for the next 4 seconds cause they must protect her. '''R: '"Healing Adorableness" ''Tou uses up 4 hears to make her level of adorableness become so high she becomes surrounded with a pink aura somehow causing any allie near her to be healed over time aslong as they stay near her. Tou's healing aura lasts for 5 seconds and heals for 30 each second (Not sure if that's too much or not enough :U). '''F: '"Heart Breaker" ''Tou must have atleast 3 hearts to use this. Tou uses up all of her hearts to create a broken heart infront of her which she then fires forward causing high damage to any enemy hit. Any enemy hit with the broken heart also gains a broken heart symbol above them for the next 10 seconds causing them to take more damage from other's attacks and double damage from Tou's attacks. The broken heart grows in size & damage with every 3 hearts Tou uses up for this move so it grows with 6 hearts used and maxes with 9 hearts used. 'Trivia''' - It's assumed with KRA's resemblance to Montre Noir + the fact that Montre comes from a different universe that KRA is the original devil beater universe version of Montre Noir. - The idea for this character comes from mafia's OC request to be Inechi's assistant. When I then saw him wearing the "Super super happy face" I really wanted to make a kawaii assistant but I wanted it to be a robot and thus I trailed off to Montre Noir (Tou's OC) and made a kawaii version of Montre :U - "Tou" has a large fan club existing of males, females, robots and even a few animals. Category:Blog posts